Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2019 Lineup
Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) * Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (8th version/First time since 2015/To celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Apollo Moon Landing and to promote Snoopy in Space on Apple TV) - 1st Time ''(Peanuts Worldwide/NASA)'' * Jett from Super Wings - 3rd Time (Alpha Group) * Fleeker - 2nd Time (Sprout) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 6th Time (Hasbro) * [[Miraculous Ladybug|'Miraculous Ladybug']]' - 1st Time ''(Zagtoon Animation)' * Star Butterfly - 2nd time * Pat & Mat (To promote Pat & Mat: DIY Troubles) - 21st time ''(Ateliéry Bonton)' * PAW Patrol's Chase (To Promote Paw Patrol: Ready Set Rescue) - 3rd Time '(Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon)' * Goku from Dragon Ball (To celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 35th Anniversary) - 2nd Time '(Funimation and Toei Animation)' * Rabbids on a Spaceship - 5th time '(Ubisoft)' * 'Luz from The Owl House (To Promote The Owl House) - 1st Time''' (Disney Channel) * Mavis Dracula - 3rd Time (Sony Pictures Animation) * Duggee from Hey Duggee - 2nd Time (BBC) * Ronald McDonald - 5th Time (McDonald's) * Holiday Pikachu (To Promote Pokémon Sword & Shield) - 6th Time (The Pokémon Company International) * Owlette from PJ Masks - 4th Time (Just Play) * Shimmer, Shine & Leah - 4th Time (Nickelodeon) * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series (To Promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball) - 4th Time (Abrams Publishing) * Abby Hatcher - 2nd Time (Guru Studio and Nickelodeon) * Green Eggs and Ham (To promote Green Eggs and Ham (Netflix Series) - 1st time (Dr. Seuss and Netflix) * Amethyst from Steven Universe (With new design to her regeneration To promote Steven Universe the Movie and Steven Universe Future) - 5th time (Cartoon Network) * Molly from Bubble Guppies (Comeback/Return Since 2016) - 6th time (Nickelodeon) * SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail'' ''(3rd Version/To celebrate the franchise's 20th anniversary, To honor Stephen Hillenburg, and To promote the release of The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge and Kamp Koral) - 1st time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * Sinclair Oil's Dino - 5th Time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Ferdinand the Bull - 3rd and last time (Blue Sky Studios) * Trolls (To Promote Trolls World Tour) - 4th Time (Dreamworks Animation) * The Elf on the Shelf (To promote Elf Pets: A Fox Cub's Christmas Tale) - 8th Time (CCA and B Publishing) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 6th Time (Pillsbury) * [[Yi & Everest from Abominable|'Yi & Everest from Abominable']]' (To promote Abominable (2019)) - 1st Time ''(DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * The Grinch and Max - 3rd and last Time '(Illumination Animation)' * Olaf (To promote Frozen II (2019 film)) - 3rd Time '(Walt Disney Company) ' * Homer Simpson - 9th Time '(20th Century Fox)' Heritage Balloons * 'Love Flies Up to the Sky' - 1st time '(Yayoi Kusama)' * 'Smokey Bear (2nd version/First Time Since 1993/To celebrate Smokey Bear's 75th Anniversary) - 1st time (United States Department of Agriculture - Forest Service)' * The Nutcracker - 2nd time '(Universal Orlando Resort)' Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) * Opening Macy's Stars - 2nd Time * Pumpkins (First Time Since 2017) - 7th Time * Harold the Fireman (First Time Since 2017) - 23rd Time * Macy's Yellow Stars - 5th Time * [[Ice Cream Cone|'Macy's Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone']]' (3rd Version/First Time Since 2011) - 1st Time''' * Wiggle Worm (First Time Since 2016) - 4th Time * Blue and White Macy's Stars - 3rd Time * Red and Green Candy Cane (First Time Since 2017) - 12th Time * Macy's Golden Starflakes - 3rd Time * [[Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes|'Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes']]' (First Time in the main parade) - 1st Time' * Red “Believe” Stars - 4th Time Balloonicles (Bold for New Balloonicles) * Go Bowling - 2nd Time (Go Bowling.com) * Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines - 5th Time (Nickelodeon) * Three Baby Dinos - 2nd Time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Aflac Duck - 3rd and last Time (American Life Assurance Company) Floats (Bold for New Floats) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 16th Time (Sesame Workshop) * Tom Turkey - 2nd Time (Macy's) * [[Snoopy's Doghouse|'Snoopy's Doghouse']]' - 1st Time ''(Peanuts Worldwide)' * Harvest In the Valley - 3rd Time '(Green Giant)' * 'Toy House of Marvelous Milestones - 1st Time (New York Life)' * Cornucopia (First Time Since 2013) - 16th Time '(Macy's)' * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 2nd Time '(Nickelodeon)' * [[Frozen Fall Fun|'Frozen Most Valuable Hockey Mom Fall Fun']]' - 1st Time (National Hockey Location/MassMutual)' * Parade Day Mischief - 3rd Time '(Sour Patch Kids)' * 'Blue's Clues and You' - 1st Time ''(Nickelodeon) * [[LEGO|'The Brick-changer']] - 1st Time (LEGO) * Shimmer and Shine - 3rd Time (Nickelodeon) * Rexy In the City - 1st Time ''(Coach)'' * D.N. Ace - 1st Time ''(Teletoon)'' * Big City Cheers! - 5th Time (Spirit of America Productions) * Universal Playground - 3rd Time (Universal Kids) * Splashing Safari Adventure - 2nd Time (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 10th Time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * Home Sweet Home - 1st Time (Cracker Barrel) * Chocolate Fantasy Factory - 2nd Time (Kinder) * 'Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 3rd Time '(Entenmann's) * Christmas Cheer is Near - 2nd Time (Elf Pets and The Elf on the Shelf) * Winter Wonderland (First Time Since 2016) - 9th Time (Delta Airlines) * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 5th Time (Hallmark Channel) * Deck the Halls - 4th Time (Balsam Hills) * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree - 3rd Time (Delta Airlines) * Santa's Sleigh - 11th Time (Macy's) Toy Floats (Bold for New Floats) * Rocking Turtle (First Time Since 2016) * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Flamingo (First Time Since 2016) - 6th Time * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Lion (First Time Since 2011) * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose Marching Bands * Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band, St. Petersburg, Florida * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment Marching Band, Blue Springs, Missouri * Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Band, Tucson, Arizona * Franklin Regional High School Panther Band, Murrysville, Pennsylvania * Madison Central High School Band, Richmond, Kentucky * Martin Luther King, Jr. High School "Kings of Halftime," Lithonia, Georgia * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine, Baltimore, Maryland * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band, San Antonio, Texas * Western Carolina University Marching Band, Cullowhee, North Carolina * Macy's Great American Marching Band, USA * NYPD Marching Band, New York Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Unit * NYPD Mounted Unit * NYC Parks Mounted Unit * Half-Banner * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car Guest Stars (Bold '''is for their float appearances) * *The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street ''(1-2-3 Sesame Street)'' * Charlie Brown, Lucy and Linus ''(Snoopy's Doghouse)'' * Former NASA Astronauts Kay Hire and Janet Kavandi ''(Snoopy's Doghouse)'' * Chris Janson; performed "Good Vibes" ''(Harvest in the Valley)'' * Kelly Rowland; performed "Love You More at Christmas Time" ''(Toy House of Marvelous Milestones)'' * Ciara; performed "Melanin" ''and ''"Level Up" '(Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)'' * The Black Eyed Peas; performed "RITMO" (NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom) * NHL Legends; Dominic Moore and Eddie Olczyk (NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom) * The Characters of D.N. Ace (D.N. Ace) * Toto; performed "Africa" (D.N. Ace) * Ozuna; performed "Hasta Que Salga El Sol" (Parade Day Mischief) * Joshua Dela Cruz; performed "What I Like About Blue" (Blue’s Clues and You!) * NCT 127; performed "Highway to Heaven" (''The Brick-Changer)'' * Debbie Gibson; performed "Electric Youth" (Shimmer and Shine) * Billy Porter; performed "Love Yourself" (Rexy in the City) * Miss America 2019 Nia Franklin (Big City Cheer!) * That Girl Lay Lay; performed "Macy's Day Parade" (Universal Playground) * TLC; performed "Waterfalls" and "No Scrubs" (Splashing Safari Adventure) * Chris Young; performed "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home" (Mount Rushmore's American Pride) * Tenille Townes; performed "Somebody's Daughter" (Home Sweet Home) * Ashanti; performed "Let it Snow" (Fantasy Chocolate Factory) * Jimmy Fallon and the Roots; performed "Surfin Bird" (Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop) * Lea Michele; performed "Christmas in New York" (Central Park) * Chicago; performed "Here We Come a Caroling" (Heartwarming Holiday Countdown) * Idina Menzel; performed "Sleigh Ride" (Deck the Halls) * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir; performed "The Holidays are Here" (Macy’s Singing Christmas Tree) * Santa Claus & Mrs. Claus (Santa’s Sleigh) * Céline Dion; performed "Imperfections" * *= Performed the Opening Number for the NBC telecast Performance Groups * The Radio City Rockettes * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Alvin Ailey Dancers * 610 Stompers * Gamma Phi Circus * Boss Kids * Big Apple Circus * The National Dance Institute * Manhattan Youth Ballet * Young People's Chorus of NYC * The Nice List Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Corny-Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Players & Sports Fans * Breakfast Clowns * Wedding Bell-y Laffs & Limo Service Clowns * Artist Clowns * Funhouse Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Funny Firefighter Brigade * City Tourist Clowns * Baseball All-Stars * Malt Shop Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Birthday Party Clowns * Super Hero Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Holiday Clowns * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Grads * Toy Blocks * Springtime Clowns with Wompkee * Parade Brigade Clowns * POP! Flowers * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites and Nets * Silly Seaside Clowns & Sea Creatures * Circus Clowns * Hoedown Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Jester Clowns * Funny Flurry Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Wintertime Clowns * Slumber Party Clowns (First Time 2016) * Sleepy Clowns * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns Clown Cars * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Taxi Cab of Clowns * Half Baked Delivery Truck * Produce Truck Stilt Walkers * Groom Stilt Walkers * Chrysler Building & Empire State Building * Statue of Liberty * Pencils * Hibiscus * Sea Anemones * Entenmann's Bakers * Cowboy & Cowgirl * Snowflakes * Christmas Trees * Elves * Candy Canes * Toy Soliders Mascots * Whompkee * Turkey Tech Football Mascot Hosts * Savannah Guthrie * Hoda Kotb * Al Roker Category:Lineups Category:Coming Soon Category:Upcoming